Stuck Together
by suchaphangirl
Summary: When Dan and Phil are stuck on the roller coaster together; Phil starts panicking and Dan comforts him.


"Are you kidding me? Are you actually fucking kidding me?" Dan asked as he looked around.

Dan and Phil were both on holiday, after being at Playlist Live for the weekend. They were in America and would be heading back to London soon so they were enjoying their free time while they could before they went back to being busy.

But now, Dan and Phil were both at Hollywood Studios and were currently on a roller coaster, which was stopped and stuck. It's been a couple of minutes now. Nobody knew what was going on. Dan wasn't scared. He was just frustrated. All he wanted to do was to ride a roller coaster. Phil, on the other hand, was absolutely freaking out but he was trying not to show it.

Dan sighed in frustration and then he looked over at Phil and frowned when he saw the look on his face. Dan knew very well that Phil could get freaked out easily. He didn't really notice anything until now.

"Phil, are you okay?" Dan asked nervously, not taking his eyes away from him.

Phil quickly looked away from staring down at the long drop beneath him. "What?" He asked.

"Are you okay? You look a little…" Dan began to say.

Phil quickly shook his head. "No, I'm fine. Don't-Don't worry about me," he mumbled.

"We're going to be fine, Phil," Dan whispered.

Phil looked down at their hands and took a deep breath, a little surprised at Dan holding his hand in front of strangers.

He reached over and gently grabbed Phil's hand. Normally Dan would never do anything couple-like with Phil in public, as nobody knew that they were dating. They were both massively famous on the internet, specifically on Youtube. They both had millions of subscribers put together. They didn't tell anyone but close friends and family that they were gay and that they were dating. But, at the moment, Dan didn't really care about anything like that. He just wanted to make sure that Phil was going to be okay. He didn't want Phil to panic. He wanted him to be safe.

"Dan, please don't worry about me," Phil mumbled.

"You know, when you say it like that… I'm only going to worry about you more," Dan said.

Phil rolled his eyes and looked up at him. "I'm just a little worried, okay? We've been stuck up here for five minutes. Are they even doing anything to get the ride working again?" He asked.

Dan frowned. "I'm sure they're trying. We just gotta be patient and wait for them," he told Phil.

"Yeah, well, couldn't they at least try a little faster?" Phil snapped. He pulled his hand away from Dan's.

"Phil," Dan said with shock. Phil never snapped at him like that, never at anyone, ever.

Phil looked over at him again, immediately feeling guilty for snapping. "I'm sorry, okay? I really am worried," he said as his eyes began to water up. Phil never cried in front of Dan.

"Hey, at least you're not alone. You have me," Dan whispered.

Phil couldn't help but smile as a small tear fell out of his eyes. "I know. I'm glad that I got stuck with you on this stupid roller coaster," he said. He took a deep breath. Times like these, he was glad to have Dan in his life.

"We're stuck together," Dan said. He held out his hand for Phil to take.

Phil immediately took it and held onto it and he squeezed it as he held onto it. He wasn't planning on letting go of Dan's hand until they were off this roller coaster. He didn't care who saw them holding hands either.

15 minutes later; everybody was finally able to get off the roller coaster. Dan and Phil were now back at their hotel room.

"Oh my God. Did that really just happen?" Phil asked as they walked into the room.

"Fuck, I know it was only 15 minutes but it felt like we were on that thing for five hours," Dan said as he shut the door behind them. He sighed and looked over at Phil again. He bit his lip nervously, "how are you feeling now?" He asked.

Phil turned and looked over at him. He smiled, "much better now," he said.

Dan smiled and then he walked over to Phil. He gently wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. "Well, at least it's all over with and we can be alone," he whispered. He leaned forward and kissed Phil once.

"Do you think anyone saw us holding hands?" Phil asked.

"Oh, definitely," Dan said, nodding. "Someone definitely saw us but I don't care…"

"I thought you said you wanted to hide our relationship? It's been two years…?" Phil asked.

"Two years of hiding is too long. Who cares what other people think? I know this is random but we need each other no matter what. People can think whatever they want about that. They can leave hate comments on our videos and shout at us if they see us walking down the streets holding hands. I don't care anymore… all I care about is being with you," Dan whispered.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses," Phil whispered, smirking slightly.

"Shut up," Dan mumbled. He leaned forward and kissed Phil again.

Phil smiled as he looked up at Dan again. "Can we cuddle and take a nap? I'm tired," he whined.

"Of course we can, love," Dan said. He let go of Phil. He grabbed Phil's hand and they walked over to the bed. They both crawled onto the bed and got into comfortable positions under the blankets. Dan looked down at Phil and smiled as he watched him cuddle up next to him. Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him closer.

Phil looked up at Dan and smiled. "I love you… I hope you know that," he whispered.

"And I love you too, maybe even more," he said.

"I doubt that," Phil said. He let out a yawn and then he rested his head on Dan's chest.

Dan leaned down and kissed Phil's forehead. "Get some rest," he whispered.


End file.
